Impossible
by Road-chan
Summary: Y es ahí cuando se dio cuenta que las lagrimas no acudían a sus ojos, no podía ya llorar, esta seco...tanto que por un momento pensó que la débil ráfaga de viento que soplaba podría llevárselo por el aire convertido en polvo. *relación chicoxchico, AU* no tanto drama como podría pensarse, lo prometo


Hola! Después de mil años vengo con un fic que salió gracias a una canción, Impossible de James Arthur, así que escapándome de mí servicio y la escuela me hice el tiempo para escribirlo.

Nota importante: los personajes están humanizados, he leído algunos fics muy buenos de ellos así (ósea Bouffone y AsHely Hewlett) y me entro la cosquilla de escribir alguno así.

**Aclaraciones: **según yo los personajes están en la escuela, algo así como la preparatoria, Bugs y Daffy están en último año, Sylvestre y Pepe en segundo y Piolín en primero, no todos aparecerán en este capítulo y no se quienes más vayan a aparecer así que mientras esto es todo.

Dedicado especialmente a una persona que seguramente ni lo lea pero le prometí dedicarle el primer fic que la inspiración me diera (y al fin me dio algo, inspiración mala XD)

* * *

Mira hacia otro lado cuando lo ve llegar, la vergüenza que paso el día anterior es suficiente para toda una vida, tal vez dos, así que lo último que quiere es que Daffy lo vea y se acerque a burlarse

Finge estar muy ocupado mirando su botella de refresco, tal vez si hubiera llevado su celular no sería tan difícil oculta su rostro o fingir estar en una importante llamada pero su mala suerte se extendía hasta a su memoria que lo hacía olvidar hasta un objeto tan imprescindible como ese.

-he y tú, eres el gatito de ayer ¿no?-

Sylvestre fingió no escucharlo y miro con más concentración su botella, casi como si de solo verla pudiera fundirse con ella y escapar de ese momento, ¡ni siquiera eran tan amigos como para que Daffy se acercara a èl de esa forma! Aunque tampoco era que le faltaran ganas de estrechar su relación con el moreno pero por todos los dioses del mundo que no quería que fuera de ese modo

No le quedó más remedio que levantar la mirada cuando escucho el ruido de una charola de almuerzo caer frente a él, Daffy ya estaba sentado y mirándolo burlonamente

-¿Gatito?-pregunto intentando darle un toque cortante y digno a su voz

-Ayer saltaste como uno intentando salir de la alberca inflable, ¿si sabias que tenía a lo mucho unos cuarenta centímetros de hondo verdad? Y ni siquiera estaba llena del todo-rio un poco al recordar como Sylvestre había salido como gato mojado de la alberca-solo faltaba que quisieras rasguñar al que te empujo-

-Hubiera hecho algo más que eso si hubiera visto a quien lo hizo-gruño el pelinegro mirándolo molesto, él ni siquiera estaba participando en la tonta actividad que estaba teniendo el otro grupo, solo pasaba por ahí para poder ir a la cafetería cuando de la nada un empujón lo llevo directo al agua

-Si claro, al verte uno sabe que eres alguien al cual tenerle mucho miedo-bromeo Daffy robándole su botella de refresco y tomando de esta, estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando un tono interrumpió

-Bueno gatito tengo que irme, mis múltiples obligaciones me requieres-Daffy saco su celular para apagar la alarma que le recordaba que debía acudir a su siguiente clase, le guiño un ojo a Sylvestre haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco y salió de la cafetería, no fue hasta que desapareció de su vista que Sylvestre se dio cuenta que se había llevado su refresco

Se levantó de un salto y comenzó a seguirlo intentando esquivar al rio de gente que se interponía en su camino yendo a sus respectivas clases aunque terminara empujando y pisando a algunos de ellos quienes le lanzaban furiosas miradas

Finamente vio a Daffy detenerse fuera de un salón y comenzar a platicar con otro chico de extraño cabello grisáceo, un poco más alto y de tez clara, se acerca intentando decidir si le decía amablemente que le devolviera su refresco o simplemente se lo arrebataba y se marchaba ofendido…la segunda opción le parecía mejor

-Daffy tienes un acosador-Sylvestre estuvo a punto de mirar hacia todos lados en busca de lo que decía el de cabellos grises cuando se dio cuenta que ambos chicos lo miraban a él directamente

-Claro que lo tengo Bugs, y no solo uno, tengo montones. Es natural que alguien con mi increíble belleza y personalidad despierte pasiones por donde vaya-dijo Daffy muy confiado, poniendo sus manos en la cintura para mirar a Bugs con superioridad

-¿Aco..sador? ¿Yo? ¡Sufferin sucotash claro que no! Yo solo vengo por mi refresco-dijo Sylvestre exaltado señalando la botella ahora vacía que Daffy sostenía

-Mira viejo, hay excusas más creíbles que esa-de alguna forma Bugs había llegado justo a su lado y se recargaba en e como si fuera una pared mientras comía ¿una zanahoria? ¿con que clase de personas estaba tratando?-si lo que quieres es una cita con ese "increíble" pato tonto de allá solo tienes que decirlo, pero te advierto que no tardaras mucho en darte cuenta de tu error y salir corriendo-

-¡Conejo despreciable que estas insinuando! Mi compañía es algo por lo que muchos pagarían por tener-Daffy miro enojado hacia Bugs y le arrebato la zanahoria de la mano lanzándola lejos

-Lo que tú digas Duck-Dijo Bugs tranquilo mientras sacaba otra zanahoria

-Pero yo no…yo solo vine por...-Sylvestre intentaba salir de la discusión pero al parecer nadie lo tomaba en cuenta, quiso salir corriendo pero Bugs seguía recargado en él, ¿sería muy grosero quitarse solamente y salir de ahí? Pero para su mala suerte al hablar hizo que Daffy recordara que todavía estaba ahí, pronto un pedazo de papel apareció frente a su cara

-Siempre traigo listo esto para mis admiradoras, pero bueno tú no estás tan perdido, claro que comparado conmigo no eres ni la mitad de guapo pero bueno ¿quién lo es?-agito el papel frente a Sylvestre hasta que este lo tomo y lo miro, en él había escrito un número telefónico-espero que me lleves a un buen lugar, no voy a cualquier sitio-un guiño y desapareció de su vista entrando al salón, Bugs lo siguió dándole una última mirada al pobre Sylvestre quien sintió que de pronto desde su figura hasta su vestimenta estaban siendo evaluados por un importante personaje, después de eso un hombre mayor paso a lado de él, entrando al salón y cerrando la perta tras él

Sylvestre miro de nuevo hacia el pedazo de papel, ¿en serio ese era el número de Daffy? Días atrás no hubiera creído su buena suerte, ahora sin embargo sentía un poco de nervios, una cosa es mirar de lejos a una persona y acariciar la idea de salir con él y otra ya tener la posibilidad de hacerlo.

Decidió que al final no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, tal vez fuera en circunstancias extrañas, empujado por la burla de ese tal Bugs ero ¡Daffy le había dado su número! Eso quería decir que lo veía bien, y recordando el mismo Daffy dijo que era atractivo….o algo así, pero con ese algo se conformaba, por algo tenía que empezar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había requerido mucho valor pero finalmente le había enviado un mensaje a Daffy. No había sido precisamente un saludo o una invitación, más bien todo comenzó con un "Me debes un refresco" algo simple a lo que Daffy podía contestar o no y que incluso si no contestaba el orgullo de Sylvestre no se vería muy dañado.

Para la emoción del chico Daffy contesto minutos más tarde, burlándose de su inexperta manera de pedir una cita pero que le daría una última oportunidad como la persona generosa que era, después de mucho pensar y escribir cien veces el mensaje para después borrarlo de nuevo logro dar con una forma de invitar al moreno a una cafetería cercana a la escuela donde estudiaban, Daffy simplemente le contesto con un corto "tu invitas".

Se quitó la camisa por quinta vez, tal vez la negra con blanco se le veía mejor…volvió a ponérsela y se miró en el espejo buscando alguna falla, no quería parecer ansioso pero sinceramente quería presentar su mejor aspecto.

-Me pareció ver un lindo gatito-la voz aguda y molesta lo hizo querer cerrarle la puerta en las narices a esa persona, no que fuera una buena idea, Granny seguramente lo regañaría y tal vez hasta no lo dejaría salir

-¿Que nadie piensa olvidar ese estúpido apodo? Ya paso una semana, supérenlo-gruño dándole la espalda al espejo y tomando su celular para revisar la hora, aún tenía tiempo pero no el suficiente para pelear con su molesto hermano menor

-Te queda bien, además fue tu culpa por salir de esa alberca inflable de esa manera, uy como me hubiera gustado tomar una foto-el chico rubio entro al cuarto del mayor y se sentó arriba de la ropa que estaba sobre la cama-estas muy arreglado, ¿con quien vas a salir?-

-No es de tu incumbencia canario metiche, ahora largo de mi cuarto-

-Que malo lindo gatito, yo solo quería ayudar-dijo haciendo un puchero que si Sylvestre no lo conociera tan bien se hubiera creído que Piolín estaba triste

-No, lo que tú quieres es burlarte de mí pero no te daré el gusto-su hermano cambio su puchero por una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno

-Está bien, de cualquier forma lo sabré tarde o temprano-

Sylvestre lo vio salir de su cuarto, agradecía que por esta ocasión Piolín dejara las cosas tranquilas, ya bastante tenía con preocuparse por la próxima cita.

Al principio no sabía cómo actuar, aunque después de ver la tranquilidad con que se conducía Daffy el mismo comenzó a relajarse poco a poco, entraron a ver una película, la cual por suerte y gracias a que sus gustos no diferían mucho no hubo problemas a la hora de elegirla, después de eso todo fue viento en popa, la tarde paso entre comentarios de la película, la competencia de quien de los dos conocía más del protagonista, pasando a los mil y un aciertos que había tenido el actor que interpretaba el papel.

Para cuando cayó la noche ya tenían fecha para la siguiente salida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No deberías ilusionarte ni nada-le advirtió Piolín, estaba cómodamente recostado en la cama, sin molestarse en mirar a su hermano que miraba feliz su celular-unas cuantas salidas por la ciudad y que se manden mensajes no significa que son una pareja-

-¿Y tú qué sabes canario?-Sylvestre lo miro molesto y le arrojo una almohada cercana que el rubio esquivo con facilidad, era por esa agilidad y el empeño de usar tanto el amarillo que Sylvestre lo llamaba "canario", no era muy ingenioso pero aun así fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente para defenderse un poco del "gatito" que usaba su hermano contra él.

-Se lo que toda persona inteligente reconoce, que Daffy está coladito por los huesos de Bugs y sinceramente no lo culpo-el chico adopto una expresión soñadora-ese chico es tan lindo como un tierno conejito-

-Eso habrá sido antes, ahora no parecen siquiera notar la presencia del otro-dijo Sylvestre muy seguro mientras tecleaba rápidamente en el celular, a Daffy no le gustaba que lo hiciera esperar

Salió de la habitación de su hermano para dirigirse a la suya en busca de tranquilidad, no podía evitar pensar que Piolín tuviera razón y no debía pensar que entre él y Daffy estaba pasando algo importante pero igual ¿Qué podía saber él? Él no los había visto paseando y jugando por toda la ciudad cual niños, es cierto que no siempre estaban de acuerdo y que Daffy solía ser muy terco en algunas cosas pero la mayor parte del tiempo se le ocurrían las ideas más locas para pasar el tiempo y como olvidar las bromas que le jugaban a algunos compañeros.

No, él era especial para Daffy, lo sabía, lo sentía. No importaba lo que dijera Piolín, seguro solo estaba celoso o lo hacía para molestar, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que esa relación que tenían Daffy y él subiera de nivel.

* * *

-No me digas que no saliste a celebrar doc, tu jamás perderías la oportunidad de recibir cosas gratis- Daffy estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en las narices si no es porque Bugs interpuso un paquete envuelto con un gran moño-feliz cumpleaños Daffy-

-Más te vale que sea bueno-gruño el moreno haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a Bugs

-No tanto como lo que planeo darte como segundo regalo-dijo con voz traviesa al tiempo que abrazaba al moreno, metiendo sus manos bajo la playera para poder quitársela.

Continuara...creo XD

criticas y lo que quieran son bien recibidos


End file.
